crazy mirrors lead to crazy places
by SSBBfan334
Summary: after being sucked into a mirror, Bubbles is brung to the Smash bros world, where she meets new friends. but will she forget about townsville


Hey. This is my first fanfict and also my first crossover. If I screwed up on grammar, pls tell me.

Chapter 1, the unknown realm.

"The city of townsville," the narrate said. Yes, the city of townsville, the metropolis of danger. Were you would need a suit of armor just to walk around with out getting hurt from criminals and passing by monsters. Were this large city and the suburbs near by got this horrible bad luck is beyond me, But today is a very rare day, when there is no crime as far as I can **see.(BANG) **Look**s** like I spoke to soon. At the townsville bank, one of the most targeted crime spots in this unlucky town, was once again being robed. "thank you for your money, I should come here more often!" cackled the odd looking crock. And I do mean _odd looking._ for his head, it was just a giant eyeball that probably wouldn't fit on your dinning room table. His torso looked like a large mirror. yet his arms and legs looks just like yours and mine, nothing weird there. But Not to fear! The Powerpuff girls will once again save the day, like they always do. "hey! Look up into the sky!" a woman yelled, pointing at the 3 flying objects in the sky above. "is it a bird?" "no! It's a plane!" "no! It's... _**the Powerpuff girls**_!" and yes it was. The girl flying in the middle, with her long orange hair flowing behind her like a cape, with a pink dress, black mary-jays and white socks, pink eyes and a red bow on her head worn like a crown, The commander and leader, the oldest sister and the most mature (for a 6 year old), It was Blossom! Then one flying on her right, a girl with black hair in a full flip, a green dress, and the same kind of socks and shoes as the first, with bold green eyes that would kick your butt if eyes could. The greatest fighter, a girl who rather kick first and ask questions latter (if ever), It was buttercup! And last but not least, a girl with short blond pigtails, adorable blue eyes that just makes you want to say "awwww", a blue dress, and socks and shoes, the same as the first 2. the cutest and the youngest (despite all three of them being the same age), the joy and the laughter! It was bubbles! This threesome are Townsville's protectors, the warriors that saves the world before bed time, The Powerpuff girls (as the random person said before)! They flew threw the city in pink,green, and blue streaks. The girls landed in front of the bank just as the odd crock exited the building. "Not so fast, bad guy." the girls said in unison. "ah, the powerpuff girls, I've heard a lot about you," the odd looking crock said. "Prepare to meet your doom!" he screamed, followed by a Chaotic laugh. "you have no clue what happened to the last guy who said that, don't ya you one eyed freak." buttercup said in a cocky tone. "and unless you put the money back, the same thing will happen to you." Blossom added in a strong voice. "ah yeas, I heard you kicked him all the way to the moon," the crock said. "actually it was mars." bubbles corrected. "how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself," the one eyed crock remembered. "my name is warp, and I'm the nightmare that'll make you wish that you were never born!" Warp said, braking into an another chaotic laugh. "I don't care if your name is peppy, Your still going to jail," blossom said. Warp raised a eye brow (or at least if he had eye brows) at the young super heroes. "oh, says who?" the criminal asked. The black haired powerhouse raised her hand about to punch, "says my fist!" then let it connect with the one eyed crocks mirror like torso, sending him flying back into the bank. warp quickly recovered his balance and smiled (if he had a mouth). "to-shay young one, to-shay," the mad man stood up, with his mirror like torso beginning to glow. "but I said I would make you wish you were never born," warp continued as a worm hole started forming from his mirror for a body, with three arms reaching out to grab the young super heroes. "_and I intend to do just that_....." the girls couldn't dodge the arms then were dragged into the worm holes, screaming as loud as they could, even if it didn't do anything besides make this horrible moment worse. The mad man laughed at there fear. "_**Powerpuff girls! This is your doom!**_" the insane one eye man laughed as the 3 girls disappeared into his mirror......

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

the 3 girls laid unconscious in a pitch back area. There outlines were the same colors as there dresses, blossom's outline was pink, buttercup's outline was green, and bubble's outline was blue. The girls slowly regained there conscious and examined there new area. "were are we?" bubbles asked, braking the area's silence as her voice echoed. "honestly bubbles, I have no idea," blossom said, her voice also echoed. "so ms. Knows everything finely doesn't knows what's going on." buttercup said in a _very_ sassy way. "this is no time for sassy comments , Buttercup," Blossom scolded her sister. Buttercup only shrugged. "well pardon me ,princess," buttercup said. Blossom shot a glare at her sister, I mean, who would be sassy in a time like _this_! "I'm going to be mature and just ignore that comment," the lead powerpuff said calmly. "but the important thing is we have to stick-" but before blossom could finish her sentience, a Blast came out of nowhere and sent bubbles flying, and buttercup fell threw the invisible floor, each happening in less then 5 seconds. "together..." the powerpuff leader finished, not sure what just happened.

()()()()()()()()()

Bubbles screams as she flew threw the large empty area, that seams to go on forever. When bubbles finely landed, she didn't land on the ground, no no she flew into a giant monster, with eight large eyes, long orange tentacles, huge red scaly feet, and a large fish like torso and head. Bubbles screamed when she noticed what she had hit, with the monster replying with a blood curling screech that would even make the macho Buttercup wet herself. The blue powerpuff girl jumped into the air to fly away but fell chest first to the ground, as if she couldn't fly in the first place. What did bubbles' do? She ran for her dear life, as more monsters started to chase her as well. It seemed she ran for ten miles when she tripped and had her foot snagged on a root that came out of no where. The young superhero tried to pull her foot out, but it wouldn't budge. With nothing left to do, the powerpuff girl ducted, closed her eyes, and waited for her deaf to come. It never came... she opened her eyes to see that she was all alone, the monsters have vanished as if they were never there, the root wasn't there, nothing but her and her breathing was there. Bubbles hugged her knees and started to cry, her tears soaking her socks. "_are you unharmed?_" a voice asked from no where, Surprising bubbles. "who's there!? Who are you!? Where are you!?" bubbles said, hugging her knees tightly. "_simply look behind you_" the voice said calmly. Bubbles did as she was told and looked behind her. What she saw startled her. "WHA! What the heck are you!?" the blue powerpuff said quickly. What she saw was no Human. It had blue fur on most of it's body, with it's legs and most of it's arms being with black fur. It stood on two feet like most people, but it's head reminded bubble's of some sort of dog mixed with a raccoon. It had 2 black _things_ on each side of it's head. It also had a spike on each hand, and one spike on it's chest. It was lucario, a smasher from Super smash bros brawl, but in this story there was never a game so... "_I'm a Pokemon, what else could I be_." lucario said (with moving his mouth). "wow! Talking Dog raccoon thingy!" Bubbles said, obviously not listening to Lucario's fist reply. "_who are you? What are you doing in the unknown realm_?" The Pokemon asked. "I'm bubbles. And what's the unknown realm?" the powerpuff girl asked.

"_never mind_." with out saying anything else, lucario Picked up Bubbles and started sprinting to god knows where. "hey! Were are you taking me!?" the young superhero asked. "_well since I found you __crying, I'm guessing you don't know a way out, I'm bringing you to it_," The Pokemon answered. Bubbles didn't reply. Soon the black area started to turn well, less black, and Bubbles was starting to get more drowsy by the minuet. "wow.... I need a nap," bubbles said, yawning. lucario looked at the girl that was very close to jumping to dream land. "_I'm guessing this is your first time,_"

()()()()()()()

I know it's cheesy and has Suckish grammar, but give me a break! Enjoy.


End file.
